


My Hero

by HurricaneOfLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug In Love, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien has both Miraculous, Best Friends, Dystopian Paradise, Established Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Fictional Land, Fox Alya Césaire | Rena Rouge, Lila Rossi Bashing, Long-Distance Relationship, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Different Hairstyle, Marinette doesn't live in France, Turtle Nino Lahiffe | Carapace, maybe more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneOfLove/pseuds/HurricaneOfLove
Summary: Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived in a dystopian paradise that was hidden away from the world. Only a few people knew where she was. Her parents, Gabriel Agreste, Alya, Nino, and the love of her life, Adrien.Adrien Agreste was loved and revered all over Paris. He was the famed model who had a big heart for those in need. He was also the famed superhero: Bug Noir. Alongside Rena Rouge and Carapace, the three often protected Paris. Most times, when they weren't saving Paris, they would go and visit Marinette for a few weeks. Adrien would spend time with his love, and Alya and Nino would spend time with their best friend.But why did Marinette leave France in the first place?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Heroes and Whatnot

**Author's Note:**

> This Idea has been running through my mind for weeks now, and I thought it would also be a nice treat for those waiting on my other work!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick simple introduction of Marinette and Lilyana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a new idea for a fanfic and wanted to try it out! I also wanted to try something out by adding pictures for some characters and scenes! Hope you don't mind.

_"It's wonderful to have you all here on the show!"_

_"It's wonderful to be here on the show."_

Marinette smiled as the channel she had just switched to was a talk show. She would've flipped it to another channel, but once she saw who host was talking to, her interest was piqued. 

_"Now. All of Paris wants to know: Who is Rena Rouge, Carapace, and Bug Noir?"_

Bug Noir, or Adrien, smiled, _"What can we say? Outside the masks and costumes, we're just like you. Law-abiding citizens."_

Rena Rouge, who was also Ayla, spoke up. _"We wanted the best for Paris. When we found out what we could do to protect it, we rose to the occasion."_

The host looked at Nino, _"What about you, Carapace?"_

_"Just like them, I'm your average dude. Paris is our home, too."_

_"What motivated you to become the heroes of Paris? What keeps you going?"_

Three pairs of eyes showed flashes of negative emotion as they looked at each other. They turned to the host, who was patiently waiting for an answer. Adrien answered first. _"There was this girl we were all close with. Bad things started happening and we didn't do anything about it because we were oblivious and tricked. By the time we found out, it was too late. We don't anyone to have to go through something like that ever again, so we do what we can to make sure that never happens."_

_"I'm sorry. What happened to your friend?"_

_"She's safe and happy now, but she had to move far away. We made a vow to her to protect others from going through the same pain she went through. We can't let her down."_ answered Rena. 

_"Yeah, there are innocent people like her who can't defend themselves. That's where we step in."_ added Carapace.

_"Well, Paris is grateful to have you all here!"_

Marinette held up the remote, turning the TV off. She knew that she was the girl who they were talking about. It's not like she was mad at them or anything. She had forgiven them long ago, but she could still see the immense guilt in their eyes whenever they looked at her. In her eyes, none of them were at fault. All that mattered now is continuing on with their lives.

Grabbing her plate of macaroons, Marinette made her way to her room. Her room was smaller than her previous room in Paris, but it was still comfortable. She sat in the swing chair and turned the radio on, staring out the window as she ate off her plate. 

When Marinette first arrived in Costelate, a land hidden from the world, she was terrified and begging to return home. At first glance, it looked to be run down and extremely poor. She believed that there was constant crime, poverty, and horrible living situations, but it was actually very different. 

Turns out Costelate was a peaceful and thriving land. There was food and housing for everyone, the streets were safe to walk on 24/7, and the healthcare and education systems were much better than anywhere else. Within weeks, Marinette went from sleeping with a weapon and one eye open to being able to go to the store at one o'clock in the morning, leave her door unlocked and not worry about it. She still pretended to be extra safe when the other three visited, but on any other day, Marinette's only fear was being late to school.

Listening to the calm songs and music the radio played, Marinette leaned back as she felt her eyelids get heavy. She curled into a comfortable position, cradling on her pillows as she fell into a slumber that lasted all night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 0-0 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Marinette!" 

Marinette jumped and fell out of her swing chair with a yelp. She groaned and rubbed head, looking up at whoever woke her up. 

It was one of her new friends: Lilyana. She stared down at Marinette with tired and frustrated brown eyes. Her dark skin glowed under the sun's light and her hair light pink hair was tied up into two high twin buns. 

"Can you please tell your husband and friends to not call me at 5 A.M. in the morning if you don't answer your phone!"

Marinette picked herself up and smiled at her friend. "Yana, Adrien's not my husband."

Lilyana rolled her eyes, "You're right. He's your mom! He called me, sounding so pathetic and scared! They all did! Don't they know you're safe?"

Marinette shook her head, keeping her smile on her face. "No, they don't. They still think I live in a dangerous world. But don't worry...when they arrive this evening, I'll explain it to them." 

"Well you better!" demanded Lilyana, "Now hurry up and get dressed! Even without that Agreste boy and the others showing up, we have a long day ahead of us!"

"We do?" Marinette asked. 

Her friend scoffed and crossed her arms, "Um, yeah, we do! Did you really forget that you and Lucia volunteered us to help Ms. Giovanna decorate her house for her daughter's baby shower!?"

Marinette's mouth formed an O-shape once she remembered offering to help the older woman on the upper floor. She knew she had to get ready for her other friends' arrival, but her helpful and kind nature always kept her busy and earned her a good reputation. Still, she wished she had an off button to it. 

"Yes, I remember, Chloe Bourgeois. Give me some time to get ready." she said, shooing Lilyana out of her room. 

"Hey! Do not compare me to that brat!" she yelled before Marinette shut the door. 

Sighing, Marinette made her way over to her closet and vanity. She picked up a comb and started to straighten out her short hair. When she had gotten used to Costelate, Marinette thought it was time for a change or two. She decided to cut her hair into a pixie cut and expand her horizons when it came to clothes. She shocked her friends, Adrien, and her family when they saw her new look, but supported her nonetheless.

She went over to her closet and pulled out a white turtle-neck, a blue sweater with an animal, which Marinette still couldn't identify, and some silver hoop earrings. She didn't apply much makeup besides eyeliner, lip matte, and a small amount of blush.

Putting her clothes on, she stepped out of her room. She went to the living room of her apartment where Lilyana was sitting in one of the chairs, staring through narrowed eyes at the television. 

"Enjoying the news?" she jested, looking at the TV as well.. 

Lilyana scoffed and stood up. "I don't see why you still watch the French news! You're no longer in France, and you're 16. You shouldn't be worrying about this kind of stuff, now! And Bug Noir!? What kind of name is that?"

"1: Maybe I'd like to know what's going on where my friends and family live. Y'know, to make sure they're safe. 2: You should know it means Black Bug. We live in the French quarter, Lils. Everyone around us speaks French." Answered Marinette. 

"Still..Why of all names, Bug Noir? Even those other two had better names! If he needed help, he could've just asked someone." Commented Lilyana, crossing her arms. 

"He did."

"Well they must've been real stupid."

"That person was me, Lilyana." Marinette said. 

The pink-haired girl stayed silent for a second, looking away. 

"Oh..." was all she said before looking back at her friend, "We're really gonna have to improve on your naming skills, then." 

Lilyana stood up and grabbed her pink purse. She put the strap on her shoulder and grabbed Marinette's hand. 

"That's not important, though. If we're really going to help Ms. Giovanna, then we should hurry up and get it over with."

Marinette smiled at her friend's sudden switch. As confident as Lilyana was, she knew she couldn't handle awkward situations. Instead of working through them, she'd switch the subject, like she just did. Marinette didn't mind, though.

"Let's get to it then." she insisted as she was being dragged out of her apartment door, not even locking it.

* * *

Marinette:

Lilyana: 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! I hope you like it!


	2. Flower Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette, Lucia, and Lilyana help Ms. Giovanna with the preparations for the baby shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want anyone who reads this or my other fic to know that I plan on continuing this, but I hardly have any time to write.

"I just wanted to say how much I appreciate this, girls. I'm sorry if I disturbed your plans with this. I can call in a few favors if you need to leave." Ms. Giovanna said, carrying a box into her living room. 

Ms. Giovanna, or just Giovanna, was only 42-years-old but looked as if she was 32 instead. Her auburn hair caressed her face that barely showed any wrinkles or signs of age. Her eyes shined a dark green and her pink lips curled into a smile. She was slim and tall, which made a few people who saw her for the first time believe she was a model.

Marinette smiled, "It's fine, Ms. Giovanna. My boyfriend and the others aren't coming until tomorrow morning, so we should have some time to prepare. Plus, Tiffany is like a big sister to us, and you're like a mom to us."

"Yeah, We'd help you any day!" Lucia added, as she stood on a small ladder and was putting up ribbons. 

Marinette's other friend, Lucia, wasn't as pale as Marinette. She had fair skin that went with her blonde hair. Her hair had more of an orange tone and was curly. Her eyes were dark blue and her eyebrows were somewhat thick. Her body was curvaceous, causing her to be envied by others. 

Ms. Giovanna smiled, "Thank you, girls. It's been hard for her ever since the baby's father, Emmett, went into a coma. She's been working extra hard, which could be bad for her and the baby, and I just wanted her to know that I'm always there for her."

"She still works as a pathologist at the hospital right?"

Giovanna nodded her head, "I know I sound overprotective, but I sometimes get anxious when she gets around chemical and hazardous things. I'm not that familiar with what she actually does there, so I don't know what she or the others are handling. Plus, she can't stress too hard."

Lilyana looked over her shoulder as she tied two ribbons around a chair. "You're not overprotective. You're a mom. You're just having...motherly feelings."

"Yeah, take me for example." Marinette added, "Before I left France, my mom was willing to do anything in her power to stop me from going or just going with me. When she realized she couldn't, she was still there for me and comforted me until it was time to go."

"Do you miss her?" Lucia asked, climbing down a step ladder.

"I do, but it's not like I never see her. Or my dad. We video call as much as we can, but they've been having trouble with the bakery, so they haven't been able to visit lately. I tell them I'm fine with it, but I can see that it's killing them both." she answered as she inflated balloons and tied them up. 

"I would feel the same way, honestly." Giovanna cosigned. "Not being able to hug or even see my daughter every day would be like endless suffering."

Marinette brushed some of the hair out of her face and sighed. "I just wish they can forget the bakery and start new in Costelate. I'm pretty sure they'd have a better chance and a better time _here_." 

"Well, just like you, they have people who would miss them and lives they'd be leaving behind if they came here. Besides, it's not like _anyone_ could just come to Costelate." objected Lilyana.

Before any of them could say anything else, a _ding_ sounded from the kitchen. Giovanna looked over to the kitchen and smiled.

"Oh! it looks like the cookies are done! How about we all take a break and have a few snacks?"

* * *

"Thanks so much for your help girls! Make sure to say 'hi' to Adrien for me!" 

The three girls smiled and waved as they left Ms. Giovanna's home. 

Lucia smiled and wrapped her arm around Marinette's. 

"Helping out Ms. Giovanna actually gave an idea! How about we set up a flower-themed date for you two?" she suggested.

"That's nice you, Lucia, but you don't have to. Besides, I was planning on taking down to the diner a few blocks from here."

"Oh no." Lilyana scoffed. She stopped and glared at Marinette with her hands on her hips. "Ruby's Red Ruby diner? That's like the Costelate version of Hooters! I'm with Lucia on this one. Mother of God, you have so many nice, cute, romantic places to go for a date, and you chose _Ruby's_!? The _brothel_!?"

Marinette giggled. "Well, when you say it like that, it sounds bad. I guess I'll let you guys set up a date. But nothing over the top, okay?"

Lilyana and Lucia exchanged a look before Lilyana sighed. 

"Fine." she complied. 

"That also means we get to go shopping!" Lucia happily clapped.

"If we do, it's gonna be me and you this time. Mari's gotta set up her apartment for the _O' mighty heroes of Paris_."

Even though Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled at Lilyana, she groaned loudly on the inside. As much as she loved it when Nino, Alya, Adrien visited, it was all the moving everything around and then putting everything back she hated. 

"If you need us, don't be afraid to call us, Mari!" Lucia offered. 

"If not, then we'll be at the plaza shopping," added Lilyana. 

Marinette nodded her head as the two girls headed towards the elevator, and she headed towards her apartment and went in.

Once inside, she looked around her apartment and saw that she didn't have much to do. Nothing much but to wash some dishes and clean up a few rooms. 

Rolling her sleeves up, Marinette decided to get through everything.

* * *

Sighing, Marinette sat down on a foldable chair on the balcony of her apartment. It was getting late, and she had finished cleaning up her home, so she had decided that she deserved a small treat and to let her legs and arms relax. Lilyana and Lucia hadn't returned yet, and the others wouldn't arrive until the next day, so Marinette took advantage of her little solitude.

She may have loved her friends, family, and Adrien, but she still wanted time to be alone. Ever since she moved to Costelate, it seemed as if she was even busier than before. Lately, it had felt as if was a privilege to get any time to herself.

She sipped on pink lemonade as she stared at the setting sun. The peached colored sky reflected against the skin as the wind caressed it. The small radio played a melodic French tune. The smell of freshly baked smells crept into her nose, causing her somewhat empty stomach to stir.

Marinette sighed again, but it was a sigh of content. Even with the business, her life seemed perfect. The only thing missing was everyone else from Paris. Especially Adrien. She would've loved to live her life with the people she loved. She wanted them to experience what peace actually felt like. 

She wanted them to experience Costelate for what it really was. Or at least tell them and let them know she was safe. Happy.

But Marinette knew that it was for the best. Her parents would've thought that she didn't think about them, and her friends would've felt as if she'd be replacing them. 

Adrien would've thought that she'd forgotten about him. 

Of course, none of that was true. Marinette had them all branded in her mind and heart. 

Placing her lemonade down and taking a bite out of one of her pastries, she sat up. For a second, she thought she had seen a blur moving across the buildings in the distance. 

Staring out into the distance, Marinette flinched as she saw the blur again. This time it was closer. 

Marinette got out of her chair went to the balcony railing to get a closer look at whatever was happening. No one was outside, so she thought it was a bird or other animal. 

However, the blur slowly came closer, until she started to see that it was actually a silhouette of a masculine figure. The figure stopped. It looked towards her direction before jumping down and out of Marinette's view.

Looking around, Marinette felt somewhat frightened as the figure was nowhere to be found. She stepped back and let out a breath. She shook off the scared feeling that was creeping up her spine and made her way back to her chair. 

Before she could sit down, a large thud sounded behind her, making her jump and yelp.

Marinette turned around and saw that the figure was balancing himself on the railing.

Light blue eyes stared into green eyes as dawn slowly crept into her mind. 

"Adrien?"

* * *

Ms. Giovanna: 

Lucia:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Lana Del Ray is the face for Ms. Giovanna. I didn't realize until I posted the picture XD
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, though! <3
> 
> Comment, subscribe, share!


	3. Kisses Galore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette receives unexpected but highly appreciated visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I named this chapter 'Kisses Galore' because of all the kisses in it XD

"Adrien?"

The male in front of her smirked before reaching down to connect his lips to hers. He used his staff to balance himself and lower himself to her level. Adrien cupped Marinette's face as he pulled away. 

"I've missed you."

Marinette stood there speechless as she stared at her Boyfriend, Adrien, or in that case, Bug Noir.

"Did I scare you? Sorry, I just wanted to-"

In an instant, Marinette leaped into Adrien's arms and planted her lips on his. Shre wrapped her arms around his as he wrapped his around her waist. She pulled and pouted angrily at him as he smiled widely down at her. 

"I've missed you too, but you didn't call me!"

" _Mon amour_ , that's the point. I was trying to surprise you," he said with a chuckle.

"But, I wasn't ready for you! I just cleaned up, that's all!" she complained.

"Well, I can sleep in your bed or on the couch. I don't really mind. I just want to be with you."

He grabbed both of her hands in his and kissed them. 

Marinette sighed, "I'll get a blanket and a pillow for you. What about Alya and Nino?"

"Don't worry. They're arriving in the morning. I'll help if you need me to." He offered. 

She kissed his cheek. "No, it's fine. Go in and clean up. I have some pastries on the table if you want something to eat." she said. 

He smiled and kissed her head, "Alright. If you insist."

* * *

After setting Adrien up on the couch, Marinette headed into her storage closet and pulled out two more small mattresses. She dragged them both to the living room where Adrien was eating a bowl of noodles. He had changed out of his hero form and changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. 

He watched as Marinette placed the two mattresses on the floor, next to each other. She grabbed a couple of pillows and one big blanket and plopped them down. With a sigh of relief, she sat down next to Adrien and rested her head on his shoulder. He set his noodles down, wrapped his arm around her, and rested his head on hers.

"Tired?" he asked. 

"Yeah.."

"Can't say I'm surprised. I've only been here for about 20 minutes and I can see you do a lot. You shouldn't stress yourself out like this, Mari."

"But it's the right thing to do. It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something. Plus, I love you guys. You know we only see each other about once every two months. I'd do anything for you guys while you're here."

"Well...I won't complain if it makes you happy. Speaking of 'here,' how are you? Have you been safe?"

"Yes, Adrien. I have..."

"Have you been taking extra precautions? What about-"

Marinette grip both sides of his face and stared into his green eyes.

"Adrien!" she exclaimed with a small giggle, "I promise, I'm fine! You don't have to worry!"

Adrien cupped Marinette's hands and brought them down. He let out a breath as his shoulders slightly slumped. "I know, but I can't help it. You're in a completely different country and you're living all alone. If something happened to you, I don't know what I would do."

She kissed his cheek. "I get it, but you're even more worried than my own mother! Now hurry up and-"

"Marinette! We're back!" called Lucia as she and Lilyana entered Marinette's home. 

Before the couple could say anything, the other two girls, while carrying a couple of bags, walked into the living room, stopping in their tracks when their eyes landed on Adrien.

Lucia smiled and waved at him. He waved back. Lilyana, on the other hand, crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. 

"What is _he_ doing here? I thought he was supposed to be arriving tomorrow!"

"He was. But he decided to 'surprise' me and come early." Marinette answered. 

The pink-haired girl scoffed, "Of course he did..Anyway, Lucia finally got you a nice dress for your date." 

Adrien tensed up. "Date?" he wondered out loud with a confused look on his face.

Marinette placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, love, she means the date planned for us."

With that relaxed and continued to eat while listening to the girls' conversation. 

"Soooo...did we interrupt you two lovebirds?" Lucia asked with a giant smile on her face. Lilyana rolled her eyes and walked into the back of Marinette's apartment to put the dress away.

Marinette shook her head. "No, not really. We were talking about me being in Costelate."

"Oh! Well, don't let us get in the way! Lilyana and I will be out before you know it!"

"Oh, Lucy, you don't have to-"

"Yana! Come on! We've got to give these two some space!"

Marinette tried to protest but before she knew it, Lucia was rushing out the door and dragging Lilyana with her. Marinette chuckled and shook her head. 

"I think Lilyana still doesn't like me."

"I say it's more of protectiveness over me. Plus, she wouldn't be planning this date for us if she didn't." 

"What's that about anyway?" he asked. 

"Well, we were helping Ms. Giovanna set up and decorate for her daughter's baby shower, which was flowered themed. After that, Lucia decided to plan a flower-themed date for us. Now enough about me and Costelate! How's everything back in France?

Adrien shrugged. "I guess it's going pretty good. Everybody's getting ready for graduation, the three of us are constantly fighting Akumatized, and father's still a recluse. Oh, and your parents are doing well. They told me to tell you that they miss you and that they think of you every day." 

"Aww! Tell them I miss them as well when you go back."

The blonde male bit his lip and glanced away. "About that..."

"Huh?"

Adrien stopped and shook his head. "Nevermind. I'll...tell you later."

"Okay, I guess..It's getting late. Go ahead and get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow!" stated Marinette as she planted one last kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Such as?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Once Nino and Alya get here, we're gonna the whole day together. Just the four of us." Marinette said.

He frowned, "Really? Can't we just stay in and just cuddle?"

Marinette shook her head. "Nope. I've missed you, but I've missed my friends as well. We'll have time together on our date later, alright."

"Alright..." he grumbled.

"Goodnight."

"'Night." he returned.

* * *

The alarm next to Marinette's head rang loudly, making her smack the top of it. She rose up out of her bed and stretched, letting out a yawn. She got out of bed and went to open her door. 

When she did, the smell of eggs and bacon filled her nose. She followed the smell as she heard the quiet sound of sizzling. 

Entering the kitchen, Marinette saw Adrien standing over her stove. She couldn't see what exactly he was doing, but whatever it was, it smelled good. 

"Adrien?" she called. 

He turned around and smiled at her as she came over to him. He kissed the top of her head. 

"Good Morning, _ma chérie_. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"Breakfast? _Mon beau_ , you didn't have to..."

"You can say that all you want, but I insist. I came here unexpectedly, but you still welcomed me in, so I figured 'why not return the favor?' Plus, you already do so much."

"But-"

"No 'buts.'"

Marinette frowned for a second but then smiled and hugged Adrien's arm before going to sit down. 

After waiting for a while, Adrien finally went over to her while balancing two hot plates. He placed one down in front of Marinette and then placed the other in front of him as he sat down. 

While eating, the two of them chatted. After that, they hurried and got ready, so they could meet Alya and Nino at the local airport. 

Putting on a cozy jacket, Marinette and Adrien made their way out the door, but Adrien stopped before they could get any further. 

"Mari..you didn't lock your door."

Marinette turned around, "Huh?"

He pointed to the door behind him with his thumb. "You didn't lock your door. What if someone breaks in?"

"Oh! It's fine...no one here locks their doors!" she insisted. "C'mon, we're gonna be late! Plus, it won't be for long."

" _Ma chérie_ , I think it's best-"

"I said it's fine, Adrien." 

With that, she continued on, leaving him behind until he finally caught up. He was confused on why Marinette didn't just lock her door but decided to speak against it. 

* * *

"Ayla! Y-You're squeezing so tight!"

Marinette let out a light giggle as she was being squished between Alya and Nino. Even if she was being nearly choked, she hugged back. 

Alya backed off and smiled at her best friend. "Well, you can't blame me for missing you! It's been, what, 3 weeks since we last saw you?"

"Yeah, at your graduation," Nino added.

"You mean in-person...The last time you guys just saw me, we were on face time." Marinette corrected. 

"Still, we're really glad to see you again, Mari. It's been way too long" Nino said.

"But you!" Alya exclaimed as she glared and pointed at Adrien. "How dare you visit Mari before us! The nerve!" 

Nino wrapped an arm around Alya. "C'mon, cut him some slack...he was really desperate to see her."

"I wouldn't say desperate," Adrien mumbled under his breath. 

"I would do the same for you if the positions were switched."

"I know, but next time, I get to go early! Deal?" Alya said, crossing her arms.

Adrien smiled and rubbed the side of his neck. "About that..."

The three of them suddenly got curious as they looked at Adrien, waiting for him to say what needed to say.

Adrien let out a breath and dropped his hands to the side. 

"I-It's nothing. We should hurry back. I made some breakfast and it's probably going to get cold soon." he dismissed. 

He hurried off and away from the group with his hands in his pockets. Marinette and the others quickly followed. It was obvious something was disturbing him, but they decided to leave it at that. 

There would be another chance. Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I lost my inspiration to write and time got away from me! I'm afraid this chapter was just thrown out, but hopefully, the next chapters will better.


End file.
